


Lucky Guess

by punkrockcherry



Series: Omorashi Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dominant Holder, Dominant Nagito, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Watersports, afab nonbinary hajime, amab nonbinary nagito, face fucking, piss drinking (almost), submissive hajime, this is a lot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockcherry/pseuds/punkrockcherry
Summary: Hajime wasn't sure where they got the idea that this was something they'd be into. Surely, Nagito wasn't able to read minds- and yet... how they had managed to be so spot-on was completely outside of their realm of understanding. There's no way- no... there's no way they can admit it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Omorashi Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lucky Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here's some good Komahina omorashi because everything I've seen in the tags is... weird.
> 
> So, for some context, I headcanon both Nagito and Hajime as nonbinary in this fic and I'll be using they/them for both of them!

Hajime was starting to go clinically insane. The sound of their foot tapping with an impatient swiftness was as grating on their eardrums as the incessant ticking of the clock inside of their cabin, but they couldn't seem to stop fidgeting as they rolled over onto their side in their bed. What was taking them so long? Nagito was supposed to meet up with them sometime soon tonight, but each time they spotted the ever moving forward hour hand, the white-haired menace never showed up! Surely, their very own _fiance_ wasn't showing them up on a passionate night in together, right? Of course not. Nagito was obsessed with spending every moment with Hajime so they'd never miss out on a chance to be intimate with them under normal circumstances. Hajime let out an aggravated huff as they pulled out their phone and opened up the messages between them and Nagito.

`HAJIME: Nagito, where are you? You were supposed to meet up with me ages ago. Or did you forget about me? >:(`  
`NAGITO: aw hajime,,, so cute. i didnt know you used little emojis like that! `  
`NAGITO: did you learn that from chiaki? `  
`HAJIME: I did not. Answer my question!`  
`NAGITO: so agitated! `  
`NAGITO: im still getting ready... sorry its taking me so long. `  
`HAJIME: Well, you're losing your chance. Hurry up. `  
`NAGITO: im almost ready~ `

_Smarmy bastard._ Hajime thought bitterly as they darkened their phone screen and flipped to their other side on the bed. At this rate, they were going to end up being left horny and desperate. Maybe that was Nagito's intention? It was impossible to tell what they were ever thinking, so the concept wasn't an impossibility. The thought just made Hajime more annoyed. Just as they were starting to feel completely convinced that Nagito had decided to torture them via ghosting them for the night, the door to their cabin swung open to reveal the very person that was the object of their aggression. Hajime lifted an eyebrow, sizing them up with their eyes to try and determine what attribute of Nagito's current appearance had taken them hours over their meeting time to 'get ready'. But nothing was out of the ordinary- it was just Nagito. Same white, fluffy hair with faded pink tips- same crooked smile- same beautiful, lengthy pale fingers on the right hand- same cold, smooth digits on the left. Hajime was entirely unimpressed with seeing them the exact same level of gorgeous that they were yesterday. They weren't even wearing something sexy! They were adorned in their white shirt and jeans... only missing their coat. Except- wait... their pants seemed to be a slightly lighter grey rather than the usual black color... they wondered why, but it didn't really matter.

"So what took so long then?" Hajime demanded quietly, pouting and crossing their arms. "I thought you were going to show up in lingerie or something." Nagito chuckled and closed the door behind them.

"Why? Do you want to see me in something like that, Hajime?" They asked, a playful lilt in their voice. Hajime scoffed and didn't bother responding. Nagito walked forward, sitting at the edge of the bed and smiling ever-mysteriously as Hajime sat up to meet their gaze. "I was doing something very important. It's for our date tonight... you'll see." That wasn't promising. Whenever Nagito went off and made decisions on their own without consulting them, it always led to something ridiculous. Still, Hajime couldn't help but be even more curious. What sort of thing could Nagito be planning? Whatever- it was getting late and Hajime was losing their steam to do anything in the first place. They leaned forward, pulling Nagito onto the bed facing them. Nagito offered a sly smile as they pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Their soft lips always managed to lift the bad spirits straight out of Hajime's body... leaving a pleasant joy buzzing in its place. They wrapped their arms around Nagito and pushed their lips in harder, pressing on their partner to try enticing them to switch places with Hajime so they could get them laying on their back on the bed. Nagito suddenly broke from the kiss, cold air suddenly replacing the warmth of Nagito's lips on Hajime's face. They blinked quizzically at them. "Sorry, Hajime, but-" They rubbed the back of their neck, almost bashfully. "Do you mind if... maybe I could get you on _your_ back this time?" Well, that was shocking. Usually Nagito would do anything to be underneath them. Hajime shrugged.

"I guess so..." They conceded. Just as they said that, something overtook Nagito's pleasant expression. It was very quick, but Hajime could swear they saw the sudden lidding of their eyelids and widening of their gentle smile into a victorious smirk. The brevity of it didn't stop Hajime from being suspicious, but nonetheless they didn't protest as Nagito pressed their palms into Hajime's arms and slowly tempted them onto their back against the bed. It was hard to stay too nervous whenever they could feel Nagito's gentle lips urging against their neck, breath hot against their jugular as they grazed their teeth against Hajime's skin. The feeling of it was enough to make them feel a shiver up their spine. It didn't matter how many nights they had sex with Nagito- the feeling of floating never seemed to go away. The way Hajime's stomach did excited flips as if they were on a rollercoaster never changed. It was amazing... and entirely spurred on by the deep devotion they felt for the other enby. Even just an average evening of fun was exhilarating. Hajime tensed slightly as they once again pressed their teeth against their neck, this time daring to ease into a bite, a slight pleasurable sting overtaking Hajime's body. They hissed slightly through their teeth, legs pressing together as they could feel themself starting to get worked up. Dammit.... it really shouldn't be that easy. Nagito sucked gently against their neck, content on leaving behind a hickey right where everyone could potentially see it. Once they released Hajime from their bite, they lifted their legs over them, straddling them and shuffling the fabric of their pants together as they did so. Hajime felt their face heating up quite a bit as they made out the distinct feeling of Nagito's erection pressing against their body from the restriction of their clothes. Jesus, they were already so hard... Why was that? Did this have something to do with what they were doing early to 'get ready'? Regardless of what it was, the tempting feeling of their bulge in their jeans was maddening. Hajime's left eye twitched slightly, something that happened from time to time when they were starting to feel... _needy._

Nagito knew exactly what they were doing- that much was clear from the enticing smugness hidden within their otherwise agreeable expression. They brought their hand to Hajime's chest, feeling their collarbone and tracing towards their breasts. "Ah- are you already excited?" They asked innocently, tracing their fingertip against Hajime's nipple. Hajime's breath hitched in their throat as they fought back the moan that threatened to spill out. 

"W-what makes you say..." Hajime asked, trailing off as Nagito delicately pinched their nipple between their fingertips.

"Perky~" Nagito replied in a sing-song tone. Hajime scoffed, chuckling and huffing out a breath all at the same time as they turned their head away from them. "I feel very lucky to be feeling you up, Hajime. Even after all this time it doesn't seem fitting for trash like me to be able to lay my hands on you." They brought their other hand to Hajime's unattended breast, and squeezed with both hands until Hajime let out the slightest peep of noise. "And yet- ah- I must be especially blessed to make Hajime make such delightful noises. I wonder- could my worthless hands really be good enough to make someone like you feel good?" The words made Hajime's mind spin. They really should be used to this sort of praise from Nagito by now, but even after years they still managed to fall for it each time. Not that they'd ever admit it. Nagito squeezed their sizable contours harder, pressing each nipple between their index fingers and their thumbs. Hajime gasped, a breathy moan betraying them. Even just the sound of Hajime's voice seemed to prompt Nagito to groan quietly in response. They continued to knead against the enby's chest, chasing the high of each failed attempt to contain their moans. Eventually, they moved their hands away from Hajime's chest, and instead ran their fingers through the other's hair as they pushed their clothed privates against Hajime's. They covered their mouth as they felt Nagito's hard-on against their clothed region. Hajime wanted nothing more than to feel this on bare skin, an almost animalistic instinct threatening to make them flip Nagito right back against the bed and forcibly change positions. But they resisted- they wanted to know what Nagito was up to. They leaned forward against Hajime, pressing their bodies flush together and breathing against their face yet again. Nagito brought their mouth up close to Hajime's ear, breathing out a soothing breath directly against them. Hajime shuddered, biting their lip and wondering what all this teasing was for. 

"Hajime," Nagito whispered, punctuating it with a barely contained little giggle. _...What is this?_ The apprehensive thought occurred to Hajime the moment they caught the sound of that voice. There was something mischievous within it... they just knew it. "Ha..haa~..." Nagito grabbed Hajime's wrist, prompting the other to confusedly mumble incomprehensibly. They brought Hajime's hand down their own body as they leaned up again, sitting upright on top of them. First, they guided Hajime's uneasy fingertips against their stomach, and then edged their touch down lower. Hajime blushed, figuring what might be about to happen. They were going to prompt them to start stroking them... right? But Hajime was completely wrong. Just as they'd felt the fuzzy happy trail leading down to their white bushes of hair just above their cock on the inside of their boxers, Nagito stopped.

"What are you-"

"Push." 

"...What?" Hajime questioned, being completely flabbergasted by the request. Push- here? Why? What would that do for anyone? Nagito just stared at Hajime desperately. They could see a deep pleading within Nagito's eyes... so even though they didn't understand, Hajime pushed their palm against Nagito's bladder. They gasped harshly, eyes opening wide before closing tensely. They gripped at Hajime's wrist, throwing their head forward slightly. A low groan emitted from them as they shuddered against Hajime's touch. "N-Nagito, what--"

"H-Harder, Hajime...!"

"A-ah, okay, okay!" Hajime pressed their palm harder against Nagito's bladder, watching as the enby doubled over yet again. They had no fucking idea what was going on here, but the sound of Nagito's moaning was too good for them to stop. They kept pressing, breathing heavily as they soughed a heavenly series of barely started broken sentences. After trying to speak and failing a few times, words finally trickled out of the pleasured enby's voice.

"T-there's no w-way...! There's no way this feels this good!" They exclaimed, pressing their thighs hard against Hajime's sides, almost to the point where it hurt. Nagito bore down on Hajime harder, trying to press their cock against the solid surface as hard as possible. What were they doing?? What did any of this mean...? "Of course- ah... scum like me _would_ want something like this to...!" They didn't finish their sentence as a pained expression surfaced in their features. Hajime instinctively pulled their hand back.

"A-are you okay?" 

"Hah- y-yes. Why did you stop??" Nagito demanded, looking incredulous. Hajime sputtered for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"Nagito- I don't understand. You looked like you were in pain!" They claimed, reaching up to offer a tender touch in case Nagito needed it. But Nagito seemed perfectly fine. Happy, even. They rolled their eyes, their heavy panting evening out to normal breathing now.

"Of course I was pained!" They said, laughing slightly. "I drank so much water... it's a miracle I've even made it this far." 

...

....

.......

_**What the hell did that mean?** _

"Wh-"

"I'm honestly shocked... I've always thought I had a pretty weak bladder. But if I didn't give in just now... who knows how much more fun I could have with you before it's over!" They moved their hands up Hajime's sides, an obsessive look piercing their expression. Hajime was completely at a loss for words. They knew exactly what was going on, they were pretty sure. Was- Nagito...? They were holding in their...?

Memories of fantasies came flooding into Hajime's mind. The amount of times this exact scenario had played out in their head before... it was ridiculous. They could picture the specific image... Nagito underneath the boot of their heel, squirming uncomfortably and begging to be let up. The sound of their whining begs to be allowed to go to the bathroom- the desperation in their voice as they insisted that if they didn't go now, they wouldn't have a choice! Hajime would imagine themself leaning over them, smiling and watching as piss would spurt out of Nagito in a perfect arch. Nagito would moan and then sputter apologies, red-faced and mortified as Hajime just stood and got off on the idea. The images in their mind were the kind that they imagined when they stroked their own cock in solitude, sure, but how the fuck did Nagito know that Hajime had a thing for piss?! They trembled, looking up at the snide prick. So _that's_ what they'd been doing. Drinking water. Holding it all in. For how long had they been preventing themself from that release?

"You look surprised, Hajime." Nagito's voice brought Hajime from their stupor. "What's the matter? Are you not into this like I predicted you would be?"

"..." They couldn't admit to having a fetish like that. Not so boldly and openly. The very thought of it was humiliating enough. "I- Nagito, what the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just spring this on me out of nowhere! I had no idea this was about to happen!" They barked with reckless abandon, hoping their faux incredulity was convincing enough. Nagito tilted their head to one side, humming in thought. What now?

"Oh, I see... I must have been mistaken. I guess I'll just get up and go take care of this in the bathroom, then?" They offered, looking pensive. Hajime didn't reply, but in reality this was the last thing they wanted to happen. And yet, they watched as Nagito got up and started to leave. 

"...Wait, Nagito-!"

Hajime was surprised at their own voice saying those words. What were they doing? Admitting to this kink would only make them feel utterly shamed. Nagito was looking back at them now with an impossible to read expression. "...If you want to do it, we can do it." Was that a fair enough middle ground? It was at least enough to make Nagito turn back around. They got up to the edge of the bed, but paused.

"In that case, I should make things a little more difficult on myself." They breathed, shuffling their pants off and immediately letting their boxers follow. It was such a swift series of movements that Hajime barely had time to register what was happening before Nagito's throbbing erection was bouncing out of the waistband of their undergarments. Hajime huffed quietly, excited at the sight of their partner's generously sized rod. Still, were they really going to do this? Nagito made a hand motion at Hajime that amounted to 'sit up', and they were quick to comply. Damn it all, they really needed to reel it in. But god, it was definitely impossible when it was so clear that they were turned on by everything going on. They wondered what was about to happen. Maybe now that they knew the scenario, Nagito was going to beg for Hajime to be the dominant party? Let them push their hands against the other's bladder until they wet themself and trembled under Hajime's cold stare? As they wondered what it might be, Nagito urged Hajime to the edge of the bed so that they were standing over the other enby still in a sitting position. They didn't have the brains to wonder what this position would do for either of them, being too lost in possibilities to realize none of those fantasies were quite about to come true. Instead, the only thing that broke Hajime from their delusions was the feeling of Nagito's tip pressing against their lips. They blinked, making a shocked noise and pulling back from Nagito with haste.

"Wh-what are you doing, Nagito?!" The amount of times they'd asked that tonight was getting ridiculous. They were still staring at Nagito's torso, so when they didn't receive a response they brought their gaze up to their face. "Hey, did you hear me? I asked," Hajime stopped dead in their tracks. The expression on Nagito's face... was **completely different.** The other was glaring down at them with a wide, twisted grin and delighted, almost evil-looking pupils. What was that horrible glint in their eyes for?! Just as Hajime had made the decision to try and pull back from Nagito to put the suddenly bold enby in their place, Nagito used their robotic hand to push Hajime's head down against their cock until they were forced to part their lips and let the intrusion in. It wasn't like they weren't enjoying themself- and if things really started to feel upsetting they had plenty of safewords and nonverbal safe-signals... none of which Hajime wanted to use right now... but goddamn, did Hajime suddenly feel in danger. It thrilled them. They gagged as Nagito forcibly shoved their cock in and started a slow and easy pace of thrusting. The taste of their hard-on was fantastic, but this was...

"Aahh... H-Hajime~..." Nagito threw their head back and moaned deeply. They kept their hands on the back of Hajime's head as they bucked their hips gently into their mouth. "Ghh- This is... do you have any idea how hard it is to hold it in like this? Your mouth is so warm and inviting... hahh..." Hajime's eyes widened as they made as much eye contact with Nagito as they could. They better not be suggesting what Hajime thought they might be. "Are you worried? If I gave up right now, wouldn't that be bad for you?" They chuckled, strained with the effort of holding it all in. It was clear they were full almost to bursting, but dear god... they wouldn't really do something like that, right? Nagito leaned over Hajime, bucking their hips faster against their mouth. Ecstasy and uncomfortability were both equally present on their face. "Oh, my god... I really have to be careful...! If someone as lowly as me were to soil Hajime's perfect throat with something so dirty... ah, I might just die of shame..." Hajime felt rage spike within them. How could Nagito act like _they_ were the one being humiliated here? They were going to get them back for this, that was for damn sure. The pace picked up again, and Hajime choked slightly as they felt the other's massive dick being shoved almost into their throat. This wasn't happening... Hajime could never live it down if this night ended with them swallowing Nagito's piss. But the thought of it... it only made Hajime shamelessly soaked down below. So much so that they couldn't stop themself from trailing their own hand down their pants to start fiddling with the button of their jeans. 

"Gh... no-! Ah, I can't...!" Nagito croaked, gripping Hajime's face tight as they fucked their mouth relentlessly. "This is impossible...! I'm so disgraceful~! Hajime's mouth feels too good to stop...!" Hajime let out a muffled series of loud cries as they managed to shuffle enough of their pants off to slip a hand into their boxers and start messily rubbing at their own clit. The ordeal continued on, Nagito's cock steadily bucking in and out of Hajime's full mouth. All the while, the thread of Nagito's full bladder emptying inside of their mouth was very real, but Hajime's own pleasure was rocketing as they eagerly played with themself in the wake of the sudden danger. "I- I feel so close... on the edge-!" _Of what...???_ Hajime wanted to beg in anguish. _On the edge of WHAT, Nagito!?_ But they weren't going to get an answer as Nagito kept harshly pushing Hajime's head down against them. As suddenly as it had started, however, Nagito stopped. They moved Hajime's head off of their dick and watched in delight as the other coughed violently and hazily stopped their own hand movements and looked up with a dizzy and upset expression. "Hah... that was close, wasn't it, Hajime?" Hajime's eyes narrowed with distaste.

"What the fuck are you doing? Who do you think you are?" They spat, wiping the drool from their mouth. "You could have-"

"Pissed down your throat?"

The graphic sentence was so undaunted it left Hajime spinning. Their face was completely red by this point. "Yes! You could have! Why would you even risk it?"

"Truth is," Nagito replied, gripping Hajime by their sides. "I knew I could hold back. I just wanted to really get myself to my limit so that this next part would go over perfectly." 

"Next part-? Nagito, that's enough, really!" But Hajime's protests were only met with Nagito lifting them slightly and throwing them back against the bed. Hajime was always surprised with the kind of strength their lanky partner could suddenly conjure during moments like these in the bedroom. They didn't even have a moment to _think_ about sitting back up before Nagito was hovering over them and pinning them to the bed. They pulled Hajime's boxers all the way off with one hand before gripping both of their wrists, and pressing their cock against their dripping pussy. Hajime gawked at Nagito... all this energy was so shocking. "You-"

"You're so... wet, Hajime. Could it be I was right after all? All of this has been exciting you?" Hajime didn't answer such an obviously incriminating question. Nagito let out a strained laugh and started to grind their hard dick against Hajime's clit. The accuracy from where they had managed to be was absolutely exquisite. Their sensitivity was so high after having touched themself that the feeling of friction was enough for them to see stars. They felt the other pushing hard to grind the two bodies together as hard as possible without being painful. "Gh... this is too much... I can feel it trying to squeeze out of me... Your pussy is going to make me lose it, Hajime! I feel so lucky..." They could barely even keep up their own usual act as they let out strained noises in between each sentence. Hajime groaned with pleasure.

"Nagito, don't-... Ah... you-you can't... Hahh..." They didn't feel up to protesting much anymore, pleasure spiking hard at the pit of their stomach as their clit was rubbed by the tantalizing roughness in Nagito's movements. They paused their words, opting to instead just let themself moan with the intense fervor. "Fuck... god damn it...! This feels so good...! Please, Nagito, don't stop!" They couldn't control themself anymore as the pressure against their clit became almost unbearable. 

"That's it, Hajime... let me make you feel good! I could die happy if I could bring you to your orgasm..." Nagito trailed off, breath hitching as they had to put forth immense effort to keep holding it in. "H-Hajime!" The act dropped briefly as arousal overtook them. "Th-this is incredible! I can't stop...! Ahh...~! I can't, I can't- I can't!" They kept repeating themself as they bucked against Hajime, cock weeping with what could have been pre-cum or a bit of a leak from all that fucking water... either way it made Hajime want it more. They started moving in time with Nagito, squirming under them to increase the friction, and despite their best efforts to keep their enjoyment of all this a secret... they pushed their knee against Nagito's bladder with all their might. The enby shouted in surprise, pain and pleasure flashing in their manic smile as they kept grinding hard against Hajime. "N-No! Ah-! Hajime, I'm going to piss-! T-That's it, I'm--"

"Nagito- I'm gonna cum!!" Hajime screamed at the same time, heat coiling in their stomach as the good feeling spiraled up throughout their whole body. They felt their climax reach them, and as the pleasure reached its peak they felt their entire body shudder underneath Nagito's body. As they came, Nagito forcibly pressed down flush against their body and completely let go. Warmth reached Hajime's torso as Nagito's piss spurted out of their tip directly onto their chest. It kept coming, arching onto their neck and face, and slightly dripping into their opened mouth. The feeling of it happening to them only increased the pleasure of their orgasm, and it seemed to last forever as the two events eventually winded down and conceded between the both of them. Hajime was left a hot, sticky mess as they heaved breaths underneath Nagito. They were laying here covered in their partner's urine, but they couldn't find it in themselves to be upset. Fuck... it felt so fucking good. For a few moments, they just let themselves stay like that... the relief evident on Nagito's visage. Eventually, Nagito leaned up to look at Hajime.

"...Hahah.... are you okay?" They asked. Hajime gave them a pouty expression.

"You're a fucking asshole." 

"I know," Nagito replied. They grinned, laying down on Hajime's chest despite the... mess. "...We'll have to get you showered."

"Fine, but I need to ask you something." Hajime insisted. They cleared their throat. "How did you know I was into this..."

"Hehehehe...." Nagito laughed. "Lucky guess."


End file.
